Wonderland
by DavidxEmber
Summary: She finds out she's pregnant three days after they graduate from college. (Side story to Sleepless. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWARDS READ SLEEPLESS)


**I found a bunch of mistakes while reading this so I'm fixing it.**

 **A one shot related to my story Sleepless. It's basically a summary of what happens with Wendy & Mark before Mark goes to live with Conner & M'gann. **

**If you haven't read Sleepless I suggest you do, cuz if you don't you will be confused.**

 **Also if you want to know what happens to Mark after it ends please read Sleepless.**

 ***several events from Season 2 don't happen in this timeline***

* * *

Wendy finds out she's _pregnant_ three days after they graduate from college.

She's _shocked_ , to say the least, especially since last she heard the father wanted to get back with his long term ex and high school sweet heart, and a baby with one of said ex's best friends would absolutely _destroy_ any chance of _that_ , whether they were a family or simply co parented while dating other people.

 _So she decides to not tell him at all._

The way he had panicked in the aftermath of their drunken night together in her apartment and having spent half an hour pleading before finally convincing her to _pretend_ it _never_ happened gave her the impression he _wouldn't_ want the baby anyway.

 _Not if it wasn't Megan's anyway..._

She doesn't tell _any_ of their mutual friends _either_. If it got back to Conner that she was _pregnant_ , or Megan found out it was _his_...

 _Oh God..._

Wendy was living in a small two bedroom apartment just outside of Metropolis within a month. It's small and cozy and the rent is cheap, plus it's perfect for a fresh college graduate who's carrying a child she's 99% sure will in some way ruin their Father's life simply because _she_ is their Mother...

 _She decides to not think of that any longer. She has more important things to worry about._

Her belly is growing and growing each and every day, becoming more obvious that the still 22 year old is carrying a life inside her. She _can't wait_ to hold her son or daughter in her arms and raise them to be _a strong willed and open minded respectable person._

She finds out that her and Conner's baby ( _she has got to stop saying it's his, even though the dates match up way too fucking perfectly for her liking, and the only other person she had sex with that entire semester was back near New Years and she's not far enough along for it to be that guys baby, plus Conner still loves Megan no matter how much he'll try to deny it, so maybe if she just stops saying that this is Conner's baby it'll some how miraculously become true_ ) is a little _boy_ exactly halfway through her pregnancy in _August_.

She can't wait to see him enter the world so she can cherish him and tell him stories about how her childhood was ( _minus meeting his Dad at 16 and conceiving him through a very drunk one night stand a few days after he turned 22_ ).

After spending nearly two and a half months searching names and debating on which names would or wouldn't sound good with the surname _Harris_ , Wendy finally- _finally_ \- decides on a naming for her _perfect son._

 _Marcus James_.

She thinks it's a bit _risqué_ , having her son share a middle name with the biological father she's _95%_ sure he _won't_ meet _before_ turning 18 ( _not if she can help it anyway_ ) but she wanted a part of Conner to be with their son and his middle name was the least obvious way she could think of.

 _Besides_ , Conner has _two_ middle names, and _James_ is the least obvious of the two in her opinion. If him and M'gann get back together and have a son, they can use the name _Austin,_ even though they _don't_ and will _never_ know that Wendy used James for her and Conner's son.

 _Conner Austin James Kent_. As much as would _love_ to name her son after his Father, she _can't_. She doesn't have the right.

 _But it's something she can see him and Megan doing_.

Her baby boy Mark is due on _New Years_ , and while she can't wait to see him, she prays he doesn't look _too much_ like Conner.

 _Though both him and her have black hair, blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin, so she really can't say much._

Wendy ends up meeting Mark a few days prior to her due date. His birth is an emergency c-section, because her perfect little boy had decided he wanted to come out of his loving mother _sideways_ and wouldn't budge to save anyone's life.

 _Stubborn. Just like his Daddy._

As her seven pound newborn son is laid on her chest, Wendy can't help but think that Marcus is as perfect and beautiful as she had dreamed he would be.

The first six months of his life are pretty calm and quiet. Mark is what many online forum groups described as being the _perfect_ baby; quiet yet not too quiet, takes to breast feeding easily, sleeps most of the night, no colic.

Wendy thinks he's perfect regardless of what he can or can not do.

Through a bit of Facebook snooping, she learns right after Mark turns one that not only did Conner and Megan get back together ( _they're married now oh gosh that's so sweet_ ) but that the two of them had welcomed a baby _girl_ they had decided to name _Lisa Marie Kent_ into the world barely three weeks before her Marcus turned one.

 _Marcus was a big brother to a sister he would probably never get to meet_.

She hoped out of fear of unintentional incest that Megan and Conner and _any_ other children they might have _after_ Lisa will stay in Happy Harbor.

Based on their wedding date and Lisa's birth date ( _December 4th, she could've been a Christmas baby_ ), it was safe for Wendy to assume M'gann was nearly four months pregnant when they got married.

But she refused to judge her old high school friends for having a _shot gun_ wedding.

 _Does it still count as Irish twins if the siblings have different Mom's...?_

Two weeks before Marcus turned two, he finds a box of a bunch of Wendy's old high school photos she had kept hidden under her bed.

While she was in the kitchen cooking chicken nuggets for his lunch, Mark went through the box, recognize pictures of his mom with various other people.

But there was _one_ photo in particular, that caught his attention. Picking it up, he left his mom's room ( _with nearly a dozen other photos laying all over the floor._ ) and waddled towards the kitchen on his short chubby legs.

When Wendy saw the photo he held in his chubby hands, gorgeous blue eyes- _her_ blue eyes- wide with curiousity as he stretched it up towards her, she couldn't help but sigh, deciding that Marcus _should_ get the chance to know at least _something_ about his Daddy.

She explained to him who that was with her in the photo, taken at their graduation ( _Happy Harbor High School had made the Valedictorian and the Salutatorian of each graduating class- that being her and Conner respectably- take a photo together post graduation with their diplomas_ ) and how they had known eachother and how he had fallen head over heels in love with a girl named _Megan_ who in return _loved him back_.

 _She doesn't tell him about Lisa though. She won't._

Mark had been in _awe_ after that, knowing that he had a Daddy. When asked where he was, Wendy ignored him and changed the subject back to his lunch.

 _He picks up one of the dining room chairs the day after his second birthday_.

Wendy nearly jumps out of her skin when she watches it happen. _How is he able to do that_? _She can't do that!_

 _Can Conner...?_

It's one of the few moments in the nearly three years since she had last seen him that she wishes she _had_ told him they had made a baby _together_.

But she doesn't know what to do. Her two year old is picking up pieces of furniture that she herself can _barely_ pick up with absolute _ease_.

But there's _no one_ to talk to, not without risking someone trying to take Mark away to run tests on and poke and prod him. And Wendy _refuses_ to let her baby be a lab rat for some sick fuck to torture.

 _She nearly has a stroke when he jumps completely over the couch with one jump six weeks later_...

The _August 17th,_ a few short months before Mark's third birthday, had started out like any other day. Wendy placed Mark in his car seat as she drove to Metropolis to run errands.

But as she was crossing an interstate in down town Metropolis, a loud object struck the side of her car were both her and Mark had been sitting.

 _And in that moment, her life ended and her precious Marcus's life changed forever._


End file.
